Garman2399
Garman2399 'was a houseguest in Big Brother 9 and Big Brother 11. Biography Big Brother 9 ''Retrieved pre-season. '''How do you feel making it into BB9? - I feel very shocked but excited! I never thought this would happen to me out of all people. Describe yourself in 3 words. '''- Funny, Social, Bitchy. '''If you could take one thing into the house with you, what would it be? - Like a board game or my PS4. Who's your favorite real life Big Brother player? - Shannon Elizabeth from CBBUS. Your biggest fears? '''- I hate heights and large crowds. '''Are you excited? - Hell yeah! Bio Garman entered the house with a very neat strategy. He didn't want to make many moves and wanted to keep a downlow profile. He managed to skate by the majority of the prejury stage without being a target. However, he started getting nominated week 5. He was saved and began relying on POV's occasionally to keep safe. He won two in total but no HOH's. Due to this, his power was limited. He ended up becoming a quick target a few weeks later and was evicted. He placed 5th. Big Brother 11 Retrieved pre-season. Are you excited to get another chance to return? Yes! I am really excited for this opportunity to redeem myself. What will be your top 3 favorite things to see back in BB? The competitons, The house, and Returnees! Will you play differently this time around? I definitely will try to play differently from last season. Who would you love to return with? I would love to see Yoshi_1111 or AxelsUniverse. Final thoughts? So excited for this second opportunity to redeem myself! Bio Garman later returned for a second shot at the 1,000 robux in Big Brother 11. Upon entering, Garman was placed on Team Cosmic. He wasn't immediately involved with really any alliances or affiliates but did show plenty of activity. For many weeks he was kept safe and not targeted by any people in power. He was questioned however as many speculated he was affiliated with MimiGod and other people in chats she was in. Garman was for the first time in danger when his team was nominated by BIadez. Due to how the votes were at the time, it was most likely clear that he was not going home that week. The following week he was kept safe and not on anyone's radar. However, was nominated week 7 by VeroniicaGrande as a pawn to get TiceMaiden out of the game. In Big Brother, pawns always go home. And this wasn't any different. Many voters decided to flip on Mystic's plan and instead voted out Garman. As a result Garman placed 12th as the final pre-juror. Host Opinion During Big Brother 9, I was really looking forward to see Garman play the game. He had a solid strategy and overall was going to be an entertaining pick. Although he was not involved in winning any competitions until the later half of the game, I absolutely enjoyed his social game and comedy. He was also very outspoken and open about himself and who he stood for. He scored two POV wins, week 6 and 7. However was evicted the week after. I was shocked he was given the boot and a bit disappointed. He returned immediately though, so there wasn't much to be disappointed about anymore. Although he won little to no comps, he was a great player and a joy to watch. This wasn't the end however, as Garman was given another chance to play in Big Brother 11. Garman was very down low this season. Not many players ever thought of targeting him and he remained safe for many weeks on end. His downfall was most likely not being involved in really any alliances. He was on the outs of the cast and used as an easy pawn and of course, an easy flip vote against. I wish Garman would have aligned with a side, this way we could of seen more with him. But I enjoyed him overall and felt he played the best he could. Thanks for playing twice Garman! Player History - Big Brother 9 Competition History * Apart of the envelope twist, Garman was forced to sit out of the next two HOHs after Week 5. Have/Have-Not History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 11 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Trivia Category:LGBT Houseguests Category:HouseGuests Season 9 Category:5th Place Category:BB9 Jury Category:HouseGuests Season 11 Category:12th Place